


Proud

by KeganGrimme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, showers all the gay shit I can into here, take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme
Summary: Megatron and Soundwave reflect.
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor, Hot Rod/Soundwave, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	Proud

“…Soundwave. Can we talk?”

The blue mech raised his helm, placing down the datapad he was reading, and turned to see Megatron at the door. The sight was still a bit jarring even after all the orbital cycles that had passed since the confrontation with Megatron X (at least, that’s what Hot Rod had dubbed him). His former leader’s current form was battle-scarred, with a dark sightless optic and a sunken-in handprint across his chest where the decepticon insignia used to be. Although he wouldn’t say it out loud, Soundwave felt that he certainly looked his age.

“Of course, Megatron.” Soundwave responded, getting up from his seat and moving to stand in front of the larger mech respectfully. Even if Megatron was retired, it didn’t erase the respect Soundwave still had for him.

Megatron sighed softly, looking at Soundwave’s glowing red visor. Before Soundwave could meet his optics, the former warlord moved them to gaze at the blank wall. “It’s been a while since we’ve talked.”

It had been. With the rush of progress and rebuilding that everybody was working on, there never seemed to be enough time to discuss anything of importance with Megatron. The only words the two had exchanged were simple greetings before they were called their separate ways. Megatron had almost always been by Optimus’s side. With the two retired from leading their people, they were often found curled together, side-by-side, relaxing in each other’s embrace.

Soundwave didn’t have much time to relax himself. As one of the two co-captains of Cybertron, he was always answering any inquires his comrades had, and planning the repairs needed. It was stressful at times, but it would be even more stressful if the bot didn’t have Hot Rod by his side. His partner made sure to take on the more social duties, such as speaking to the other cybertronians about their ideas. Hot Rod was helpful outside of work as well, always trying to cheer Soundwave up, and using his heat to warm the both of them as they recharged together. Despite how many times Shadow Striker would tease Soundwave about being a big softie for the autobot, he knew that Hot Rod made him feel at peace. Currently his partner was away from home, but Soundwave knew he’d be back soon.

“Is there anything specific you wish to ask of me?” He inquired towards Megatron, causing the gray mech’s eyes to flicker back to Soundwave’s hidden optics. “I don’t believe you’re in here for a discussion without important meaning.”

“Clever as always.” Megatron chuckled a little, placing his hand on his former officer’s shoulder. The gesture was kind, easing Soundwave’s concern of a distressing conversation taking place. At least there wasn’t any danger, according to Megatron’s quiet actions.

“I… I should have talked to you about this earlier.” Megatron started speaking his mind, snapping Soundwave back to the current moment. “I’m not sure how to say this, but thank you, Soundwave.”

Soundwave let out a beep of surprise. Upon realizing the high-pitched noise he emitted, he placed his servos over his battle mask, more out of embarrassment than anything. Megatron gave him a weak grin before continuing. “You’ve always been one of the smarter decepticons. Despite whatever came for us, you had a plan. Even though you aren’t always as professional as you appear to be.”

“I disagree with that statement.” Soundwave cut Megatron off, his normally monotone voice rising to attempt a joke. “I am very professional. Everything I do and choose is nothing but professional.”

“Including Hot Rod?” Megatron raised an optical ridge teasingly, causing Soundwave to look away and fold his arms, flustered. After laughing at the younger bot’s softly glowing faceplate, he cleared his throat and continued. “As I was saying: you were one of the smartest bots of the faction. But you became the smartest by taking a big step. You worked with autobots.”

“I wasn’t the first one to collaborate with them. Clobber and Dead End were already trying to assist them. Well, at least Clobber was. Dead End didn’t want anything to do with autobots.” The shorter mech pointed out.

“How amusing that he’s now quite comfortable with one, hm? Perceptor’s certainly got his servos full, keeping him in line.”

Soundwave smiled underneath his mask at the mental image. Amusing that such a stubborn bot like Dead End could find another equally stubborn cybertronian in the oddest conditions. Just this morning he had watched the two run Maccadam’s, Perceptor fussing over Dead End’s organization, while the other had been rolling his eyes and pouring energon. As soon as Percy almost tripped over an undetected bottle however, Dead End had immediately rushed to his partner’s side, kicking the bottle away and steadying the scientist. The thought of them entangling their servos together once they were settled made Soundwave’s spark warm gently. It reminded him of when Hot Rod would insist on doing the same thing, and how he’d let out a happy chirp when Soundwave would oblige.

“Love is a powerful feeling.” Soundwave spoke quietly.

“Indeed. It’s why I couldn’t stop the autobots. Even if the war kept going for another million cycles, I still wouldn’t be able to bring myself to destroy them.” Megatron continued his thought with a softer volume, his thoughts clearly getting to him. “Or, more specifically, Optimus.”

A silence lingered in the air when Megatron spoke his partner’s name. The two mechs lowered their helms towards the ground, the emotions of the past starting to fill the room.

“…how is he?”

Soundwave’s question startled Megatron, the large mech raising his helm. He exhaled before looking back down, his faceplate displaying nothing but affection. “He’s doing well. It can be a bit annoying to keep reminding him that he doesn’t have to work anymore, but I can’t be mad at him for it. Optimus always has to help whenever he can.”

The memory of Hot Rod volunteering to spar with Arcee popped into Soundwave’s mind. His partner was like that as well. Always ready to help out whenever he was needed. Though he was more immature than his precessor, Hot Rod still made sure to attend to whatever duties he had to. Even if it was as simple as getting more medication for Bumblebee, or settling whatever squabble Lockdown and Clobber got into, Hot Rod always tried to be there for his friends. “Just like his successor.” Soundwave mumbled, just loud enough for Megatron to hear. The gray mech’s intake curled up, and he placed his servo on Soundwave’s helm, patting the smaller bot.

“You’ve done so well Soundwave. You did what I couldn’t. Without you and your allies, we would have never escaped from the quintessons’ grasps and made peace with the autobots. I’m so proud of you. I know it’s probably not much coming from me, but you really helped save our people.”

“It means the world coming from you, Megatron.” Soundwave’s spark swelled at the praise, his pede tapping the ground quickly, expressing his excitement. “Thank you.”

Megatron removed his servo, turning to walk out the doorway with a wave. Before he left, he paused in place, stroking his chin. “That’s right. I also came to tell you something else.”

Soundwave tilted his helm curiously, wondering what else hadn’t been said.

“ _He_ just got back.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Soundwave almost scrambled out the door, bumping into Megatron accidently. After a nano-cycle-long apology towards the other, he ran towards the docking station, seeing the top of the ship rising above some of the smaller buildings. Many of his friends and acquaintances waved to him as he navigated the streets, dodging some of the construction locations that were set up.

Reaching the station, Soundwave spied the crew of the latest expedition recounting all the events that transpired in exaggerated detail to their friends. His optics focused in on the bot he was looking for, standing right in the middle of the crew, making some of the most expressive hand gestures Soundwave had ever seen. He started walking towards the group, never taking his sight off of his target. His spark jumped when the bot turned to face him, blue optics lighting up as he broke away from his crew to rush towards Soundwave. Within nano-cycles, the both embraced each other, Soundwave resting his helm on top of the shorter bot’s own.

“I missed you so much, you overgrown sound-system.” Hot Rod laughed, enjoying the affection he was getting. “Man, we spent deca-cycles out there…”

“Correction: you spent five solar cycles and four-hundred and twenty-two kliks out there. But it still felt like a while.”

“You’ll never stop timing me, huh?” Hot Rod purred, bumping his partner playfully before he grabbed Soundwave’s arm. “Also! You’ll never believe what we found out there! Come on, I have to show you!”

And Soundwave allowed himself to be taken to the ship by the other mech, his spark pulsing with nothing but affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I like soft things and I want nothing but softness for my heckin boys, so everybody is happy and at peace. Thank you Cyberverse for giving me these idiots


End file.
